


Reclaiming Broken Treasures

by adlersangels



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: !!!, Caring Thranduil, Elves, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Mirkwood, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, get over it, its 4am here, so many stupid things i tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlersangels/pseuds/adlersangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, and his royal advisor, fall in love with each other. But are the two ready to face the challenges of being in a different status from one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming Broken Treasures

I could not believe it. 

_I had fallen in love with the king of Mirkwood._

It was an accident, after all, I never meant to. But sometimes, things just happen. 

I have been working for King Thranduil for many years now, strictly as his royal advisor. Now Thranduil was a fair king at times, harsh and curt to most of his subjects, even me at the beginning. But soon enough he grew out of it, and became kind towards me. Soon that kindness turned to flirtatious actions, which I was quick to deliver back. Then, one day, it happened, he had admitted his true feelings towards me. I will admit, I was completely surprised, but I did love the feeling it gave me. Ever since that moment, I have tried to see him as much as possible, for it gave me great joy. But we met strictly in private, for the kingdom didn't need to know o four private business. 

~

My feet could not seem to move faster. I had been in the kitchen when two guards came rushing in, saying the king urgently needed me. I dropped what I was doing and started running for the throne room. I only slowed once I was close. I slowed my breathing and walked up, observing the surroundings. 

 _"Hîr vuin, prestad?"_ I ask quickly, walking up to him. 

"Lithôniel, you came." The king replies, sitting up and meeting my eyes. 

"The guards had said you needed me urgently. Is everything alright?" I raise a brow, keeping my eyes locked on his. 

Thranduil keeps quiet for a moment, staring into my eyes. A moment later, he speaks up. "There are dwarves down in the dungeons." 

"Is that it?" I slightly sigh, walking even closer and leaning towards him.

"Thorin Oakenshield resides in one of the cells, along with twelve other dwarfs. They are on a journey to reclaim their homeland." He sighs, looking away for a moment. 

"My Lord, do you understand what this means? You can finally reclaim your treasures from Erebor. The white jewels are just waiting for you." I smile and jump up, throwing my arms up. 

"You seem happy, Lithôniel." Thranduil stands and walks towards me, slightly chuckling with a smile on his face.  

"I am very happy, my Lord. Have you spoken with him yet?" I turn to face him. 

"No, I haven't. I was just-" he stops, staring at me again. 

"You what?" I whisper, tiling my head slightly. 

"I was saying I was going to have him called up momentarily. Propose a deal with him, and hopefully he'll accept." 

"And what might that be?" I raise a brow.

"I will assist him on his journey home, as long as he returns the jewels. Fair enough. We help slay the dragon, we deserve some reward, right?" 

"Your highness," I back away and start walking around the throne room, "I highly believe he will accept this."  
  
"Why do you think that way?" Thranduil turns in his spot, watching me walk.

"He is a dwarf. He is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór. Dwarves are some of Middle-Earths greediest creatures. You and I both know what happened to Thrór. Greed killed him. Do you really think that he will agree to this, an heir to the throne of Erebor?" I stop right by the throne and rub my fingers along the soft wood, "You highness, I would honestly avoid it, but that is just my opinion." 

"I will consider this, thank you." He smiles and nods a little towards me. 

"If that is all your highness, I will be on my way then." I bow and make my exit, feeling his eyes on my back.

~

 **"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!"** Thorin yells to the  realm, silence falling, **"You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away** **from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"**

I slowly walk up to the throne room and place myself by the guards. I then hear Thorin say something in dwarfish, which I did not understand, but Thranduil did, for he jumped at him the second he finished.  

_"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North."_

I watch in horror as his face becomes distorted, half burnt up. It gasp as tears start to fall. Thranduil looks up for a split second and meets my eyes. I see worry for a moment as he leans up, his face morphing back to normal. 

 _"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen,"_ he turns and steps back up to his throne, _"You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait."_

The guards take hold of Thorin and drag him away back to the dungeons. I stand back for a moment and dry my face, hiding my embarrassment and sorry. In the process I snifle, and Thranduil looks up, He jumps out of his throne and hurries to me, cradling me in his arms. 

"I am so sorry you had to see that." He whispers, holding me close. I recoil for a moment, then curl into him. We both stand there for a moment, then slowly let go. I wipe my face dry, then stand tall, looking up to Thranduil. He's staring down at me, a worried expression spread on his face.

"I'm alright, your majesty. I promise. That was just- a lot at one moment, I guess. Although I should have just waited until you were done. It usually isn't like me to intrude-"

"You have every right to come in. You are my royal advisor after all, it only makes sense.  To not have you here is simply confusing." He chuckles, backing up some. 

"Well, I'm sure you've survived some millenniums without me. You were fine then, I'm almost positive you can now survive a few hours without me."  I smirk and walk towards him, making him back up a bit. 

"Well Lithôniel, it has been quite a day. The sun has set, and all there is left to feast. Will you join me?" We start walking towards the dining hall, talking and laughing about old times. At one point, Thranduil pulls me away behind a wall, his face shadowed by the moonlight.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath tonight," He says quietly, "The Feast of Starlight." We say in unison. 

"You look so beautiful," Thranduil plays with my golden locks, his blue eyes piercing into mine. I smile at him and place my hand on his cheek, rubbing it slightly with my thumb, "I think now would be the perfect time to ask."

"Ask what?" 

"Ask you to be my queen." 

"My Lord- you do understand that there is no possible way for us to be together, right?" I whisper as though someone else was in the area.

"Whys that?" 

"I am of lesser status than you. You are a king, and I am just your advisor. There's no possible way. To marry someone under your status is shameful upon you. I could never do that to you. I apologize your highness, but it's impossible. " I bow and turn to excuse myself.

"Who is to tell me who I can and cannot love?" Thranduil grabs my wrist and twists me back around, "There is no creature in this realm that would ever question my rule, and if they were to, there would be a very simple solution."

"And whats that?" I quickly ask. 

"Kill them." He chuckles, rubbing my wrist with his thumbs

"Thranduil, please," I shake my head, "This is no joking matter." 

"My sweet, listen to me," Thranduil takes another step closer to me, "I love you so much. More than anything.You are my sun, moon, and stars. The force that keeps me going as an elf and a king. I wouldn't be who I am today without you, and I cannot picture my life without you. I want to spend every moment I can with you, even if its a mere second. I love you, with every beat of my heart." Suddenly he pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I can't help but kiss back. 

"Thranduil, I think that I-" 

"My lord!" someone calls from around the wall, breaking our moment together, "My lord the hall is ready for you and the subjects."

"Very well," he turns to the guard and takes a step towards him, "I shall only be a mere moment." He turns to see me, but I've already disappeared silently. I run back to my room and gather myself on the bed, trying to calm down. I don't know how to though, for I have tried everything. Next thing I know I'm pulling clothes out of my wardrobe and stuffing  them into a bag, everything is blurred by tears. Soon my personal belongings are packed, and I'm sneaking away from the kingdom.

It never dawned on me until then that we each had a different status. I honestly never thought that would be a problem, until he asked me to be his queen. Yes, I loved him very much, but I didn't want to bring shame upon him. I would no be able to live with myself. He deserves to be with someone who is just as high as him in ranks, no some lowly soul like me. I'm not worth any of the love or respect he gives me. 

~

 

 It has now been a week since I left Mirkwood. I traveled very far until I came to Rivendell. I gave myself a new identity and job. I am now a chef to King Elrond. No search parties had swept through yet, which I was thankful for. I missed Thranduil, yes, but it was time I faced the fact. It was not meant to be.

Three weeks after that one, someone had arrived to Rivendell. A hooded figure riding on a white steed. He requested Elrond at once, then disappeared for the rest of the night until supper. I then set the trays and slowly carried them out to his highness and his guest. The second I walked in, my heart skipped a beat. Sitting at the table across from Elrond was my king. I bowed my head down and carried the tray over, avoiding Thranduil at all costs.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, your highness, I must retreat to my room for a moment. I have something of importance I need to attend to." Thranduil says, glancing at me. Elrond says something inaudible as I hurriedly set them down then scamper out, taking my apron off as I walk. I throw it in a corner and run out, looking for a place to go. I find a dark walkway and scurry in, leaning against the wall for support. 

My heart starts to beat fast as the tears start to roll down my face, not believing that any of this is happening. After what seems like forever, my sobs become silent, and I'm left to listen to the roaring waterfall just feet away. I go to stand up when I hear footsteps, and see a dark figure approaching me.

"Please, I wish to be left alone." I stutter, backing away slowly. 

"Yes, but, I need a help. I've come to reclaim something of mine." The familiar voice steps into the moonlight. My eyes widen as he smiles, extending a hand. I stand up and meet Thranduil, avoiding his gaze.

"I am sorry for leaving, truly. I just found it easier for you to accept your status and the fact that we-"

"Quiet," Thranduil growls, leaving me speechless, "I am sick and tired of hearing that. I want you, Lithôniel, to be my love, my life, my queen. I want that with you, more than anything else. I love you, more than all the stars, suns, and moons in the sky above us. PLease, do me the honor," he gently descends to one knee, "of being my queen." 

 _"Gerich veleth nin."_ I smile, leaning down and meeting his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Monica, who helped inspire this. I only needed five minutes, and here we are two days later.


End file.
